Визель, Эли
, Сигет | Дата смерти = | Место смерти = | Гражданство = | Род деятельности = прозаик | Годы активности = 1956 — по сей день | Направление = | Жанр = | Magnum opus = «Ночь» | Премии = | Lib = | Сайт = }} thumb|240px|Известная фотография заключённых лагеря Бухенвальд. Визель — седьмой во втором ряду Эли Визель ( ; р. 1928) — известный еврейский писатель, лауреат Нобелевской премии мира 1986 года. Пишет на идише, французском и английском языках. Биография Эли Визель родился 30 сентября 1928 года в Сигету-Мармацией (Румыния) в ортодоксальной еврейской семье. Получил еврейское религиозное образование. В 1940 году Сигет был присоединён к Венгрии. Во время Второй мировой войны в мае 1944 года все евреи города, включая трех сестёр Визеля и его родителей были депортированы в концентрационный лагерь Освенцим. В концлагере погибли его мать и сестра. Визель с отцом были отправлены в трудовой лагерь, составляющий часть Освенцима. Зимой 1944-1945 года их перегоняют из Освенцима в Бухенвальд (т.н. марш смерти). По прибытие в Бухенвальд отец погибает в январе 1945 года от истощения и болезней. В апреле 1945 года Бухенвальд был освобождён войсками союзниковEliezer Wiesel Britannica. Визель попал в Париж. В 1948—1951 годах Визель учился в Сорбонне, где изучал философию, и после начал работать журналистом. В 1955 году переехал в Нью-Йорк, в 1963 году получил американское гражданство. Визель начал литературную карьеру на идише (многие годы сотрудничал с различными периодическими изданиями на этом языке), затем писал главным образом на французском, а в последние годы на английском языке. Свою первую книгу опубликовал в Аргентине на идише под названием «И мир молчал» в 1956 году. Сокращённый и адаптированный вариант на французском языке вышел в 1958 году под названием «Ночь» с вступительным словом Франсуа Мориака и сразу же принёс автору широкую известность. Книга была переведена на 18 языков. Визель — автор более 40 книг. Многие произведения Визеля посвящены холокосту, еврейской культуре (автобиографический роман на идише «И мир молчал», 1956; «Рассвет», 1961; «День», 1961; «Песнь мёртвых», 1966; «Нищий из Иерусалима», 1968; «Спустя поколение», 1970; «Евангелие растерзанного еврейского поэта», 1980; «Сумерки», 1987). В 1965 году Визель совершил поездку по Советскому Союзу с целью получить достоверные сведения о положении евреев в СССР, во время которой встретился с тысячами представителей еврейской общины. Под впечатлением от увиденного и услышанного Визель написал вышедшую в свет годом позже книгу «Евреи молчания», в которой призвал международную общественность помогать евреям СССР, протестовать против политики советских властей. Визель преподавал в Йельском, Бостонском, Джорджтаунском университетах. Визель известен своей общественной деятельностью. Он возглавлял Президентскую комиссию по холокосту, в 1980—1986 годах был председателем Американского мемориального совета по холокосту. В 1985 награждён золотой медалью Конгресса США, в 2006 году удостоен звания почётного рыцаря Великобритании. Издания на русском языке * Завет: Роман. - Эрмитаж, 1987. * Ночь=Night. Рассвет=Dawn. Несчастный случай=The Accident : Три повести. - Яир, 1989. * Ночь. Рассвет. День.: Трилогия. - Москва: Олимп; ППП, 1993. * Город Удачи: роман // Октябрь. - 1995. - № 5. - С. 82-159. * Рассыпанные искры. - Иерусалим; Москва: Гешарим, 2000. * Следующее поколение. - Москва: Текст; Журн. Дружба народов, 2001. * Время неприкаянных. - Москва: Текст, 2005. Интересные факты На официальном сайте Нобелевских премий причина присуждения премии Визелю не указанаThe Nobel Peace Prize 1986 . Ссылки * Elie Wiesel: First Person Singular * Academy of Achievement: Elie Wiesel * Text and audio of Elie Wiesel’s famous speech on The Perils of Indifference * 1988 Audio Interview with Elie Wiesel by Don Swaim of CBS Radio, RealAudio * Christopher Hitchens criticizes Elie Wiesel in the Nation Magazine * 8 Questions for Elie Wiesel, JEWSWEEK article briefly discussing Wiesel’s view regarding the moral necessity of the Iraq War. * New York Times — The Conversation with Elie Wiesel * Elie Wiesel on his Beliefs — Toronto Star * Elie Wiesel & Palestinian Memories * Нападение на Эли Визеля * Эли Визель на сайте IMDB Примечания Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Писатели США Категория:Родившиеся 30 сентября Категория:Родившиеся в 1928 году Категория:Писатели на идише Категория:Лауреаты Нобелевской премии мира Категория:Рыцари-Командоры ордена Британской империи Категория:Награждённые Президентской медалью Свободы Категория:Награждённые Золотой Медалью Конгресса Категория:Еврейские общественные деятели Категория:Узники концентрационных лагерей Категория:Писатели-билингвы Категория:Исследователи холокоста Категория:Холокост в Венгрии Категория:Борьба с антисемитизмом ar:إيلي ويسل bg:Ели Визел ca:Elie Wiesel cs:Elie Wiesel da:Elie Wiesel de:Elie Wiesel en:Elie Wiesel eo:Elie Wiesel es:Elie Wiesel et:Elie Wiesel fa:الی ویزل fi:Elie Wiesel fr:Elie Wiesel gl:Elie Wiesel he:אלי ויזל hu:Elie Wiesel id:Elie Wiesel it:Elie Wiesel ja:エリ・ヴィーゼル la:Elia Wiesel nl:Elie Wiesel no:Elie Wiesel pl:Elie Wiesel pnb:ایلائ وائسل pt:Elie Wiesel ro:Elie Wiesel simple:Elie Wiesel sv:Elie Wiesel tr:Elie Wiesel vi:Elie Wiesel yi:אלי וויזעל zh:埃利·维瑟尔